


Slaves Of Blood

by JAA92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAA92/pseuds/JAA92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book I: Muggleborn Hermione Granger enters Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only to find herself thrown into slavery. Serving under her hateful Master, Ronald Weasley, she strives to survive and prove herself worthy of the magic stolen from her. Refusing to accept the life she has been forced into, she battles against the Weasley's, the establishment and her own demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaves Of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first post to this site! I hope that people will leave comments/constructive criticism/general reviews so that I can continue to write as and where this story may take me to. I muchly appreciate anyone who takes the time to read this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original themes, characters or places originally created by J K Rowling. This is intended for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Regards,
> 
> JAA

It was a sun - kissed morning on the first of September as the clustered Granger family made their way through London's Kingscross Station, a small train ticket held in the hand of an eleven year old Hermione, her bushy hair swivelling about her head as she gazed from side to side looking for her particular platform. "Dad," She began in a clearly confused and innocent voice, "Platform nine and three quarters? Does that even exist?" Strangely, this was the first time that Hermione had ever come to question the letter that she had received but a few months earlier. It had been a normal morning, like any other, when the three of them were eating breakfast before the morning school-run and a rattle could be heard as the post fell through the letterbox and flopped onto the little rug by the large white front door of their cosy home.

"I'll get it!" She had cried, running towards the door hurriedly, scooping up a selection of letters and packages, sifting them into piles for her mother and father. She took them back into the kitchen and sat back in her own chair, where her toast remained half eaten as she opened a single letter addressed to her directly. "Mother, have you been talking to crazy people again and giving out our address? I've got another letter from one of the strange people at the dentist inviting me to go to a magic school in September." She had questioned, staring curiously at her mother. However, her father looked at his daughter ludicrously,

"What are you talking about?"

"This Minerva McGonagall, which one is she?" Her parents looked at one another and then back to her. And that's where it had all started; a blurry haze of visits from the deputy headmistress Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and an exciting trip to Diagon Alley, a cobbled wizarding alley and shopping area in London. The three of them had been led by Professor McGonagall down Charing Cross Road before coming to a small pub outwardly squeezed between a bookshop and a record shop, seemingly unnoticed by all others who were present in the street. They had wandered for hours, visiting various menageries and bookshops, stopping for coffees and treats, gathering the equipment she would need for her coming year.

Their final stop had been Ollivanders Wand Shop which was situated on the south side of the alley. Peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' with only a solitary wand lying as display on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. They had proceeded cautiously inside the tiny shop, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes, presumably containing wands, were piled right up to the ceiling, a thin layer of dust encircling the entire shop. And then he had appeared, as if from nowhere, a thin pale man with spindly white hair and silver eyes glinting at them almost suspiciously. Garrick Ollivander had studied them only momentarily, before asking their names and blood status.

"Well, Miss Granger, I know that we can find the right wand for you." In fact, the first he brought to her ignited a fire within her, the vine wood smooth under her finger tips, and perhaps a little long at ten and three - quarter inches, though feeling perfect. From the moment it touched her fingertips, she felt a connection, the electricity and power within her with each passing moment she held it. "Dragon heartstring, Miss Granger." Her ears had picked up,

"Dragon?" He nodded to her, seeing the awe and wonder etched into her face. She felt ready to undertake the long journey ahead of her, yet now as they stood between platforms nine and ten, the small family had become stuck, not knowing where next to go.

"It's the same year after year, packed with Muggles of course!" A plumpish woman bustled behind them, followed by four boys and a small girl, mumbling about the various complaints that she had. The children all possessed flaming red hair in contrast to their mothers darker shade of auburn, and were all heading confidently towards the wall between the two platforms. Taking the initiative, Mr Granger turned to the woman and hurried over,

"Excuse me. We're looking for the Hogwarts Express, we were wondering if...if..." He cleared his throat, but she gave the three of them a large smile,

"The platform?" He nodded slightly, and she looked towards Hermione,

"First year? Don't worry, it's Ronald's first time too," A small boy from behind her glared at the use of his name, blushing slightly, "Oh. Muggleborn too is it? Half - blood?" She looked down to Hermione, an eyebrow slightly raised in anticipation, "Muggleborn then. Right yes, perhaps we should..." She made a gesture towards her parents and the three adults moved over to discuss things further, as the woman began to explain how the wall worked. Hermione turned to the children next to her attempting a sweet smile. A set of older looking twins gave her a strange look, whilst the oldest looking of the bunch stared disapprovingly at her. She tried again to give a small smile, but was barely able to make eye contact with any of them. Suddenly the small girl spoke up,

"You're not pureblood are you?" She squeaked, causing Hermione to stutter and splutter, unsure of how to answer,

"Er-" She began, but was cut through,

"You're Muggleborn. I know what they do with people like  _you_. The Minister won't let you stay about you know, filthy Mudblood." She spat at her,

"Ginevra!" Snapped the boy of her own age, "Don't use that word!" She took in the anger on her older brother's face, but she looked at him defiantly.

"Daddy's already told me what's going to happen!" She shouted at him, then turning back to Hermione, "She should just turn around and go home! Stay away from superior people like us!" The small girl made to go for Hermione and she backed away slightly scared of the feisty young Ginevra.

"What make you think you can talk to me that way?" She asked her genuinely, "You don't know me. We're not affiliated in any way and I doubt we ever will be. How can you be so prejudice?" Hermione felt more confident, staring at the child, waiting for an answer, though slightly regretting using the complex language that she had.

"Hey!" Ronald spat, standing in front of his sister, "Don't you speak to her like that! I'll make you live to regret insulting my sister." Hermione stared open-mouthed at the boy. She could admire his courage and loyalty, but his stupidity was another concern to her.

"Are you a bit dim? Do you not understand that that is completely hypocritical?"

"Oi." His hand reached slowly into his pocket and withdrew his wand, holding it threateningly in her direction, "You should be grateful I don't curse you." He spoke dangerously low, instilling a fear in her that she had never felt before. He seemed perilous now, not a sweet and embarrassed boy, hiding behind his mother.

"Hermione! Let's go darling!" Came the voice of Mrs Granger, to which Ronald quickly stored his wand away once more, though still glaring at her. She gave a last fleeting look, and then turned and ran to her mother, half cowering behind her.

"I am sorry about this," The mother of the brood professed, "With my husband Mr Weasley being called into work every few hours it's difficult with so many children to look after." The Grangers leant in and then shook hands, smiling widely,

"Not at all Molly. We hope to see you again soon of course!" Mr Granger added as Hermione was beckoned by her mother. She leant down to her daughter,

"Just walk straight through the wall. Even at a run the first time if you'd prefer. Go for it." She looked at her mother as if she was absolutely mad, but chose that, under the circumstances and all that had happened in the previous months, to just accept what she was being told to do and to trust it.

"You should get permission for us to come with you Hermione, so we can see what your new school is like." Her father looked at her questioningly,

"Dad. You know you can't silly. I promise I'll write to you." He looked down at her, studied her expression and then eventually smiled, "Okay. I trust you little lady." She smiled back up at him and then lifted up her trunk. Turning to face the wall between the two she gave a last reassuring glance towards her parents then gently strode towards the wall passing casually right through it, as if she had been doing so for years. Appearing on the other side, she turned back, only to face a seemingly solid wall again. She was absolutely amazed that she was unharmed, looking herself over just to doubt check. She breathed a sigh of relief and returned to face the train, yet that relief was short lived, as the red haired boy from before ran into the back of her with his trolley.

She span around, fuming at her pain, to see him looking shocked at having almost run her over, but he quickly regained his composure and shuffled around her, not once looking back to her, not once apologising for the pain he had caused. Hermione dragged her trunk forward and took in the entire platform, which stretched further than she could see over the waves of heads. A giant 4-6-0 red steam engine was puffing away near the entrance, the Hogwarts Railway crest upon the side of each carriage. Stood towards the front carriage was a tall man wearing a red waistcoat, accompanied by a tanned leather jacket and hat. He noticed her, looking up from a small golden pocket watch and smiling, beckoning her over. Smiling, she walked to him,

"Good Morning Conductor."

"Well Little Lady, is this your first trip aboard the Hogwarts Express?" She nodded to him,

"Yes Sir. What a lovely little watch you have there." He smiled and showed it her more closely,

"It's enchanted. Helps me make sure everything is always on time." The Hogwarts Express engine head plaque was engraved on the top of the watch cover along with the engine number of the Hogwarts Express, 5972. On the reverse side the Hogwarts school crest and motto, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

"Wait...Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon? What kind of Latin motto is that?" Hermione giggled up at him.

"The Hogwarts motto of course! Here,"

He flipped it open to show her the face, the words 'Hogsmeade' on the top, 'King's Cross Station' on the bottom, with the left hand side reading: 'Late' and the right hand side reading: 'On time'. "Oh, you're a Muggleborn are you not?" He looked at her questioningly, but not at all disapprovingly.

"Yes Sir." She felt slightly downhearted by this, looking towards her feet.

"Yes, yes. I never was a fan of eating cameras; they really don't taste like apples you know. Well, you'd obviously know, are they meant to taste of something else?" Hermione stared at him, completely unable to decide whether he was being serious or not,

"Err, well, um..."

"Fine looking group of students this time. It'll be time to get underway soon." The Conductor smiled lazily at the hoard of people beginning to board the train.

"Yeah. I...I should go then. Get on board." She began to back off slightly, giving him a small wave and moving forwards, looking for Carriage E. As Hermione came across the carriage as one of the furthest back, she stepped on board, finding an empty compartment fairly quickly, choosing to sit by the window, watching as other students, both young and old, continued to board. She gave a huge sigh, preparing herself steadily, going over various spells in her mind which she had carefully studied from her new books, and excitedly twiddling her wand in her hands, almost able to feel the dragon heartstring core within it, waiting to be used and awakened. She squealed with excitement, happily thinking her way through the potions she'd be making, the history she'd be reading about the school, the incantations she'd learn and the Quidditch she'd be playing. That is what she was most excited about, a new sport, one that maybe, for the first time in her life; she could actually be good at. She had spent hours reading about flying techniques and thinking about the broomstick that one day she would hopefully procure.

The door to her compartment slid open and a bustling group of first years piled in, momentarily assuring themselves that she didn't mind their intrusion. They sat down around her, turning to face her, smiling excitedly.

"Hey!" Squealed a boy next to her, which made her smile, "Justin Finch-Fletchley, and you are?" He held out a hand to her which she took gratefully,

"Hermione Granger." She beamed, before turning to the boy across from her, who had also extended a hand,

"Kevin Entwhistle."

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm beyond keyed up! I can't wait, I mean, who'd have thought magic actually existed?" Justin put a hand on her arm and shook it, causing her to laugh at him and smile playfully.

"Muggleborn right? My Mother almost had a heart attack!" They were gently chatting between the three of them, discussing their coming months and sharing stories of receiving the news of their magical ability, when the door to their compartment slid open. A girl, only a little older than themselves, with long curly brown hair and wearing long black robes accompanies by a blue and bronze tie, an eagle emblem stitched to her breast. She smiled pleasantly, but gave a sudden painful twitch, rubbing her ear slightly. Standing by the window, she stared at them all amiably.

"Hello dear Muggleborns, my name is Penelope Clearwater, and I am in the House of Ravenclaw. Now, it is my job to prepare you for what is about to become your life." The train began to slowly move, jolting slightly and leaving the station steadily. From where she sat, Hermione peered out of the window and could see various students leaning out of their carriages and waving to their loved ones as they moved forwards and began to round a corner and out of sight. She noted it odd that only the carriages ahead had students waving, those from her carriage onwards remained seated and silent, apparently with no one to say their last goodbyes to. "Now, as some of you may be aware from reading the more recent Daily Prophet, our new Minister has declared that for any Muggleborn to attend Hogwarts, they are no longer overly worthy in themselves, but are still an important asset to the magical world, and to those who are truly magical."

Worried looks spread among the few of them, Hermione's face contorting wildly in dismay and confusion, yet Penelope continued to smile broadly at them. "Worry not, I myself am Muggleborn, and the life of helping and serving those higher than you is a pleasure. Worry not, no harm will come to you, and if you wish to, you can easily leave now. Once we reach Hogsmeade, if you wish to return home, you only have to remain aboard the train, your parents will be notified and you will be collected. If not, you will be transported to Hogwarts as a group."

"Excuse me," Interrupted Justin, "I come from a very wealthy family; I was destined for Eton before this. You cannot possibly expect me to serve others." Hermione looked to him strangely,

'Money? The Finch-Fletchley's? They're practically royalty!' She gaped at him, unsure of why he had even bothered to talk to her, such an unknown person as herself, completely new to her current surroundings and the world of money.

"Well, you have the option to leave." Penelope pushed, "Your Muggle money has no place here, only your birth rights."

"Wait," Chipped in Hermione, "Just because we're 'Muggleborn' it doesn't mean we have no rights. Muggleborn's are just those whose line has been lost. We're all descended from magic, even if it's skipped a few generations, we can't just have no rights at all!" She was beginning to get angrier the more she listened to the nonsense that had reached her ears. All of the money she had spent upon her equipment, the hours she had put in pre-reading and learning ahead of the term, now seemed wasted and useless. She stood, facing up to Penelope, drawing herself to her full, though still short height. The elder girl studied Hermione carefully before deciding to speak,

"You girl. Your name."

"Granger. Hermione Granger." She said defiantly.

"Hermione," She said sternly, adding a softer, "Dear, do you wish to remain at Hogwarts? Learn magic and become a better witch in yourself?" Hermione looked into her eyes deeply and nodded slowly,

"Good." She turned to all of them in unison, "Now everyone! We have these special trinkets all helpers are to wear, to indicate their allegiance. They are simply for show!" She gave another small twitch and scratched her earlobe painfully once more. "Miss Granger, care to come over first?" Hermione looked up at her cautiously, surely there could be no more to this 'helping' than there seemed to be, this was just a small token to prove what and who she was, surely? She stood and moved closer to her, waiting patiently. The door opened again and a boy dressed similarly but in green and silver, "Master Higgs." Penelope bowed low and the boy ran a hand through his short blond hair and pierced her with his dark burning eyes. He held in his other a small, wooden and intricately carved box,

"Let's get this over with." He said flatly, holding it up for her to open, which she did so nodding hurriedly. It creaked slightly whilst it opened and she reached in, pulling out a pair of ruby earrings. They were silver studded, dangling down into a tear drop shaped cage, and visible through the thin gold swirls a tiny pearl shaped ruby rolled around inside. Penelope held them out to her,

"Gryffindor is your House,"

"I don't have my ears pierced." Said Hermione studying her carefully,

"No matter," Higgs said, and with a snap of his fingers, they shot out of Penelope's hands, clasping into her ears, stabbing her flesh. She squealed in pain and sat back in her seat hurriedly, clamping her hands over her ears.

"What are you doing?" She cried at them, he hands covered in her own blood from the clumsily freshly made holes.

"Sit Mudblood." Spat Higgs, and she stilled, trembling. "Now, the rest of you." He turned to Justin snapping a golden, black studded bracelet upon his wrist and doing the same to Kevin's ankle which now glittered blue and silver. They moved about the rest of the compartment, giving the 'gifts' to the other Muggleborns, Hermione still teary eyed as her ears dried up and the blood flow stemmed. When they were finished the two of them stood by the door. Penelope spoke again, "Now, when we get to Hogwarts, you will not be taken across the lake with the other students, instead will proceed to the end of the train to be assigned a student. You will also be required to wear a uniform of your students choosing, wearing it whenever you are to be seen in public with them, and wearing your normal house robes for your other duties, as well as your school uniform whilst performing specific tasks to represent your student. Now, we're almost there, so prepare yourselves."

 

***

 

It was very cold as the group of Muggleborns stood by the end of the train, huddling together for comfort, shivering in the evening air. There was very little chatter amongst them having being previously warned by the caretaker Mr Filch that he would have them hung by their thumbs in the dungeons if he or his cat, Mrs Norris, found any of them making a sound, and as Hermione stood knotted between Justin and Kevin, they waited patiently, a little unsure of what was about to happened to them when they were called forwards. From the edge cold and eerie station could be seen a great Black Lake, which fog billowed over, around which a road extended, presumably leading to the school itself. There were but a few buildings around the station, the largest having been entered by the Conductor of the train, presumably his dwelling. Not far down from these buildings and leading from a clearing of a great forest and to the path were immense steel entrance gates leading into the Hogwarts grounds.

Near these, at the opposite end of the platform to the Muggleborns, Hermione could see various students climbing into carriages, seemingly with nothing to pull them along and setting off down the path, whilst a large group of smaller students gathered around a giant of a man, standing freely above them all, almost twice the size of an average man and three times the size. Dressed in a large moleskin overcoat with seemingly hundreds of pockets, she could just make out a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. With hands as big as dustbin lids and feet in their boots like baby dolphins, he was clearly visible to all. Hermione received a sharp nudge to her side from Kevin and whipped around to see a black robed figure appear out of the distant fog, long greasy black hair hanging about his face, drawing attention to his slightly hooked nose. As he got closer to them a monotonous voice floated to their ears, "The Muggleborns I take it, Mr Filch?"

"Oh yes indeed Professor Snape! Awaiting their sorting." He chuckled manically baring his rotten teeth at them,

"That will be all Mr Filch...please hand me the list." He shuffled forwards, pushing parchment into the professor's hands, before leaving quickly with oil lamp in hand and cat at heels. Professor Snape began calling out various names and assigning them fully to either Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Slytherin, to which they formed various groups. As Kevin was called he was sent to the Ravenclaw group, both his new friends disappointed to be leaving him. Yet as Justin was sent to Hufflepuff and Hermione to Gryffindor, they waved a small sad farewell to one another. Hermione's heart sank, realising that the friend she had made were now gone and she was alone and in pain once more. She stood as Professor Snape whipped out his wand and gave a sharp flick, sending two sets of robes in her direction which were piled into her arms, along with both her own luggage and the students she would be forthwith 'helping'. She took her place in line, waiting to be sent away, sent to where her duties would begin.

She tried to find the tag attached to the new luggage to decipher whose it was, but seeing none and noting how stupid this person obviously was, she sighed and stood still. She could just hear Professor Snape now calling various smaller groups that were being led away by assorted hooded figures, and she paid barely any attention until she heard her own name, "Room three, bed one: Hermione Granger,"

She stood forward slowly, slightly unsure of what to do, "Bed two: Carla Whittacker," A short bespectacled mousy haired girl gingerly shuffled into line with Hemione, staring at her, "Bed three: Xena Freya," a girl a little taller than Hermione stepped forward, long braided hair flicked over her shoulder, "Bed four: Serena Lafari," another short girl, black hair bunched up into tight buns on either side of her head, "And bed five: Maria Johnson," finally a very tall and very slender blond girl half - confidently stepped forwards and nodded to the rest of them before turning and leading them all to the front, where they cuddled together awaiting further instruction. Snape looked at them and sneered distastefully, "Follow and go to your dorms, begin your...assistance...immediately." Ordered Snape, extending a long arm in the direction of yet another hooded figure who had since returned from escorting a previous group of students. Shaking slightly, they began to walk after their unknown guide, wondering what lay in wake.

 

***

 

The five of them stepped precariously into the room, staring at the cylindrical opening before them. There were five four-poster beds, surrounded by red drapes, set out around the room, accompanied by a set of dark drawers and one large black heater in the centre of the room. Three large windows allowed light into the room in the day, whilst in its absence, small floating candles above their heads provided illumination for the room. Hermione began to drag her luggage and other trunk to the foot of the first bed. Sitting on top of it she watched the others position themselves uncomfortably, and then they fell into silence. "So, what do you think?" She broke it, staring around at the others. The girl, Carla gave a small sniff, a single tear falling to the floor below,

"I don't want to be here!" She choked out, sobbing slightly.

"Hey, hey!" Hermione jumped from the bed and went over to her, pulling her arms around small figure, regardless of the little time they had known each other for, "Don't say that. You deserve to be here just as much as anyone." Maria smiled and flicked her hair behind her,

"Don't give up. We'll get each other through this. Seven years is nothing, we can all come out of this fighting just by staying strong for each other." Carla gave another sniff and Hermione released her, but still giving a reassuring rub to her arm. She took her glasses from her face and gave them a good wipe, allowing Hermione to dry her tears before putting them back on and giving a weak smile.

"And hopefully we'll have been given nice students to help, maybe even be friends with." Hermione added, all five of them huddling together for possibly the last time.

There was a loud band as the door opened and crashed into the wall, and then in traipsed five boys of their own year, staring at them intently, clearly having just been discussing what to do with the girls they had now been presented with. Closing the door steadily, they stood glaring at the huddle of females, each holding one another's hand protectively. In the dark, the new entrants seemed dangerous and unpredictable, half concealed by the obscurity of the shadows. The first boy made his way over to Maria; he was dark skinned with hair to match, staring at her intently. "Master Dean Thomas, half-blood." He said, staring at her, but she said nothing, "Maria! Did you not hear me?" She trembled a little at the authority in his voice, seeming to suddenly realise just what she had gotten herself into, and despite being taller than him she bowed low, whispering,

"Yes Master Thomas." He pointed to his bed where she sat, waiting for further instructions. Another boy approached Carla, with jet black hair, glasses and green eyes, a small lightning bolt scar atop his forehead. Hermione already knew his name, without introduction. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Though lived through what she had no idea. A small chubby boy next approached Serena, Neville Longbottom he said his name was and he immediately blushed brilliantly red as she readily bowed for him, her head held extremely low. Hermione and Xena both looked at each other, silently waiting to be called upon. They looked to where the two boys were standing, one hidden further in shadows and the other a sandy haired boy, who stepped in Hermione's direction.

A harsh grunt from behind him however stopped him suddenly and looking over his shoulder he nodded, and then moved to Xena. In his thick Irish accent he declared himself Seamus Finnigan making her bow down to him just as Serena had done so willingly for Neville. Yet before Hermione could be spoken to and claimed, Dean barked rather loudly at Maria that they were going for her new uniform, and were consequently followed by the others, the girls of which gave apologetic looks at Hermione, not wanting to leave her alone with the remaining boy. As the door shut firmly behind them, Hermione stayed perfectly still, almost not daring to move for fear of who was hiding from her in the darkness.

She could barely breathe, her chest tightening, tremors setting into her skin. All manner of images were appearing in her head, her imagination thrown into overdrive. All she could think was that this was going to be it, she was in for it. The others had been treated harshly, yes, but there had to be a reason why she had been left alone and until last, with an unknown and unseen student.

"So." Came his voice, sending a shiver through her. She had heard his voice before, this time extremely cold and calculating, but from where she could not think, "I've got you then. How unfortunate for me, to be stuck with someone so far up her own arse." Her head shot to the side outraged that he would dare to say such a thing to her,

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are?" But as the words escaped her lips, a sharp pain shot through her temples. She momentarily clutched her head in desperation but the shook it off, looking back to where he had been peering at her from. He stepped forward and she gasped, seeing that flaming hair, bursting into the moonlight, his blue eyes flashing darkly at her,

"I'm a Pure - blood. I'm your Master. I'm Ron Weasley."


End file.
